


working out the kinks

by JaguarCello



Series: working out the kinks [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (i guess), Asphyxiation, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Breathplay, Bruises, Explicit Sexual Content, Force Choking, Hate Sex, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Sexual Tension, Sparring, Spoilers, force-choke kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaguarCello/pseuds/JaguarCello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and General Hux have been assigned sparring practice. Tensions arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS ON CHRISTMAS DAY  
> I'm so sorry

Kylo Ren has a headache so bad that it feels like with every second, a spike is being hammered into his skull. His limbs ache, and his mouth tastes of copper; he wonders when he started to bleed. _I lost_ , he thinks, and the thought spears him through the heart, through the layers of black clothing. Like an insect impaled on a pin, he writhes under the glare of General Hux. His head starts to hurt more.

 “You need to get up,” says the general. “Your rage makes you weak.” He reaches out a pale hand, but when Kylo strains to reach it, Hux drops his hand back to his side. Kylo slumps back down on the matt, regretting his decision to spar already.

  _I could be doing something far more worthwhile¸_ he thinks. _Studying, or practising with the lightsabre._ “I am far stronger than you, Hux. I have power you can only dream of – “

“Being able to throw around repair droids isn’t exactly _power_ , is it? I can do that, without even having needed to betray my entire family. My family are very proud of me,” Hux says, silkily. There is a bruise forming at the corner of his eye, and his lip is threatening to split. A wave of desire swoops and twists in Kylo’s chest, and he swallows. _Focus_ , he tells himself.  

“I heard,” Kylo says, forcing himself to stand, “that you only got the job because of your father. I mean, you’re young for a general – “

“The First Order,” Hux says, lower lip sticking out, “rewards based on _merit_ , not nepotism. I got the highest – “

Kylo grins, and feels his lip begin to bleed. “Highest marks in your graduating class, best marksman in the galaxy, a published strategist by the age of seventeen – I’ve read your file. But have you ever actually _done_ anything? Have you ever killed anyone?”

Hux rolls his eyes, He is beginning to look angry, and every time he clenches his knuckles they split open again. “Billions, actually. I am a master of death – “

“You sound,” Kylo says, circling him and very aware of the space between them, “like an idiot. You’ve pressed buttons, given orders – but have you ever felt the life begin to leave someone?” He is breathing heavily; _calm,_ he tells himself, and reaches out with the Force.

Hux looks at him in surprised. “Get out my head,” he says, and then his eyes widen. “No, get _out_ \- “ and he shoves at Kylo with the finesse of a Padawan, and his mind is bright and hot with confusion and rage and desire and underneath it all, a need to _please_ –

“You are far more complex than your file gives you credit for,” Kylo says, gripping at Hux’s throat with the Force and finding the desire swirl into lust and need and images: Hux on his knees, Hux bruised and battered, Kylo bruised and battered and bleeding, begging, and Hux –

“Enough!” barks Hux hoarsely, and he shoves at Kylo again, clumsy and distracted, and Kylo feels his lust spiral again. He is flushed, _about as flushed as he gets when he gives those ridiculous speeches_ , thinks Kylo. He reaches for Hux’s neck, this time with his hands.

“You may have killed people with your bare hands,” says Hux, breathing heavily and stepping neatly out of Kylo’s reach, “but you long to please as much as I do. It’s not even that, is it? I’ve read _your_ file – you failed to live up to the expectations of your famous parents, and so you turned your back on them completely and condemned yourself to eternal rage. Am I understanding the nuances of the Force?”

“You know nothing about me,” says Kylo, and he chokes Hux again. He watches as the general turns almost as red as his hair, and then releases him. He falls, coughing and spluttering, to the matt, where he gasps for half a minute before looking up at Kylo.

“And all you have on me is a flimsy document that mentions nothing – “

Kylo steps towards him, so that he can look down at him more easily. “Have you ever been _fucked_ , general? The file doesn’t mention that – have you ever felt yourself exposed and willing and begging? Do you blush, when you fuck? I know you’ve thought about you and me – I can _smell_ it on you, even if your dreams weren’t louder than your megalomaniacal screaming – “

Hux looks up at him, hair mussed. He is breathing heavily still, and Kylo bends, takes his chin in his hand, and pulls him to his feet. Hux closes his eyes for a moment. “I don’t want to play any more of your little power games,” he says, stiffly. He is trembling. “I don’t want – “ and Kylo puts his hands around his neck. The general gasps, closes his eyes for a moment.

“I don’t want to violate your trust,” says Kylo, shifting his fingers slightly. He can feel the general’s pulse race beneath his fingers. “I don’t want to look inside your head without permission, or do anything you would not have me do,” and Hux nods and leans forwards to crush his lips with his own.

The general’s mouth is hard and harsh against his, and when Kylo bites at his lower lip, Hux whimpers softly. He is still trembling; Kylo realises, suddenly, that they both are.

“You – “ says Hux, desperately, and kisses him again. “I need you to fuck me. However you want, but I – you have to leave bruises,” and as Kylo draws him closer to suck a bruise into the soft skin of his neck, Hux moans and shifts his hips. “Yes – “ he manages, and shuts his eyes. Kylo bites down, hard, and takes his hands away from the general’s neck to dig his fingers into the hollow of his hips.

“The Jedi don’t believe in relations,” Hux says, and drops to his knees, fiddling with his belt. Kylo tangles his fingers in his hair, and opens his eyes to see the bright bruises that ring the general’s neck. He can taste blood in his mouth still; he wonders if Hux can taste his blood too. The thought thrills him, like his blood is made of fire. He thinks, quite suddenly, as Hux takes him in his mouth, that Hux would be ice. That pale skin, that _mouth,_ and he moans something that is not quite a prayer, not quite a name. Hux puts his hands on Kylo’s hips, and there will be marks from his fingernails there later, and his mouth is the best and worst part of him, and he licks along the sensitive underside of Kylo’s cock and moans around him and Kylo moves his hands from Hux’s hair to his throat again -

He pushes Hux back, and it takes such effort that he almost lets himself come there and then. “Wait,” he manages, and his voice is husky and lust-twisted, and Hux stops and pulls off and looks up at him, lips obscenely red, hair in his eyes, face flushed. Kylo wonder what he himself looks like. “You want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

Hux looks up at him, and stands. He is still trembling. “I want it to hurt,” he almost whispers. “I want to be unable to walk tomorrow without thinking of you, and I want bruises from your hands and teeth. I need it,” he says, softly and unashamed. “I need you,” and he kisses Kylo, and his lip has split open again and he tastes of blood and sweat and need. Even without the Force, Kylo can feel the desire burning his bones.

“I need you,” Kylo says, and it is fighting against everything he has to _ask_ for something but this boy with the harsh voice and the soft hands has got under his skin, somehow.

Hux kisses him again. “Where can we do this?” he asks, and he looks at Kylo like he is a particularly troublesome logistical problem, and he pulls his shirt over his head. He is flushed almost to his stomach, and thin, well-muscled from training. He reminds Kylo of a coiled snake, cold and powerful and ruthless. He reaches out and takes off Kylo’s shirt as well. “You’re bruised,” he says, and Kylo looks down at himself to see that he has bruises from the punches and bruises from the grasping, greedy hands, and there are teethmarks on his shoulder; he wonders when that happened. “Where can we do this?” Hux says again, and Kylo looks at him.

“Against the wall?” he says, and he would smirk if he remembered how, or if he were the type, but all he can do is ask and try to make it sound like he is not begging for this.

Hux breathes in deeply, and pulls Kylo close. “I meant,” he says, and he drops his trousers and pants, leaving himself naked, “more ‘your chambers or mine’, but against the wall – “ and he kisses Kylo, biting him, bruising him, “sounds good to me,” and his skin is impossibly soft and his cock is reddened and hard in Kylo’s hands and Kylo backs him into the wall and slides a crooked finger into him, and he swears and groans and bucks his hips, bruises vivid on his pale skin.

“More,” he gasps, and Kylo does so, stroking Hux still; his own cock is almost impossibly hard and beginning to leave. Hux starts to shake. “Please,” he moans, sounding as wrecked as Kylo feels, “fuck me hard, now, please – “

Kylo moves his hands to Hux’s hips and slowly slides himself in. _Fuck_ , he thinks, and bites another bruise into Hux’s shoulder, and when Hux turns his head to look at him, he begins to move.

“You’re thinking too loudly,” says Hux. “Shut up, and fuck me – or are you really all just talk?” He is breathing heavily, and he reaches down to touch himself.

“No,” says Kylo. “Not yet. Hands on the wall,” and Hux swears and does as he’s told, and Kylo shifts his hips and Hux half- _yells_ , a curse or a prayer or a name, and begins to whimper.

“Don’t stop,” he tells Kylo. “Don’t stop – oh, _fuck_ – don’t stop,” and Kylo fucks him faster, and reaches around to stroke Hux’s cock; it is leaking still.

“You can’t come until I tell you,” says Kylo, sternly, but he isn’t sure if he can last much longer. He closes his eyes, and feels the Force move within him; it is calm and peaceful, and he does not wish to pollute it with these sorts of thoughts, but he feels the edge of Hux’s mind without wanting to and it is full of hints of images so powerful that all he can do is fuck Hux faster, and stroke him faster, and Hux comes with a shout, spurting across his hand, and at the sound Kylo swears and comes. His mind goes white, and his thoughts go blank, and all he is is Hux and the Force, and he rests his head against Hux’s back.

“Fuck,” manages Hux, a few minutes later. “You really do have something to prove,” and Kylo hits him, not hard. Hux turns to look at him, breathing heavily. “Next time this happens,” and Kylo’s mind almost short-circuits at the thought, “I want you to look at me when you fuck me. I want to see how dark your eyes get, when you want me. And I want you to want me, all the time, from now on,” and he kisses Kylo, harsher than before, and his lips are swollen. Kylo’s lips are beginning to hurt, and his bruises from the earlier sparring are aching, and his newer bruises are burning deliciously.

“I think I can do that,” says Kylo. “As long as you know that every time I walk past you, I will use the Force to choke you, just a little. Just so that you remember what happened, and the world goes a little fuzzy, and all you can think about is me. And every time you touch yourself I want you to imagine it’s my hand, and you’re tied up on my bed, and – “

Hux kisses him again, lips burning. “This,” he whispers against Kylo’s lips, “is a far better way of working out our frustration with each other than bickering,” and Kylo hums against his lips, and then pushes him away, and starts to dress.

“We should go,” Hux says. “If anyone finds out that we – well, fucked, it could have implications for the chain of command.”

“I fully intend it to,” says Kylo, shoving his shirt over his head and digging his thumb into a bruise on Hux’s hips until the general gasps. “In fact, I look forward to it,” and he pulls Hux closer and bites his lip until once again he can taste copper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma hears the general and Kylo Ren arguing, just like normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried to make this as the next part of the series but can't work out how to do it. will move when i know how. also v hungover rip my liver.   
>  pls comment !!! and hmu on twitter / tumblr, thanks!

“They’re fighting again,” Phasma says quietly to KY-2292. The trooper looks at her, and she wonders what his eyes look like under the helmet.

“They’re always fighting,” he says, and she shrugs. He sniffs– _order him to the mediroom_ , she tells herself – and goes to wipe his nose on his hand, forgetting he wore a helmet. “They can barely stand to be in the same _room_ as each other,” he adds, and standing up a little more straight.

 “I suppose it passes the time,” DN-9873 says, and she sounds like she might be leering. “Not much else to do on here, besides fight and fuck.”

“Report to General Hux for discipline,” Phasma tells her, voice cracking like a whip. “That sort of language, soldier, is rebellious talk. We’re better than the so-called Resistance, are we not?”

The trooper looks at her feet. “I apologise, ma’am,” she says, quietly. General Hux’s discipline was spoken of only in whispers.

Phasma begins to recite, in her head, the list of the tenets of the First Order. _First is discipline, excellence and power. First is strength in military prowess and military thought. First is the continuation of the superiority of our kind…_

The arguing from the training room grows louder, and she strains to hear, mentally assigning herself menial duties as punishment. General Hux is shouting, and she idly wonders what has gone wrong this time. “You’re an idiot,” he is saying, and she is glad that the helmet hides the smirk; Kylo Ren is no friend of hers. “This is a cold war situation, or have you not bothered to _read_ the briefings? You go and decide to start _slicing up_ the base again, and now the tractor beam is malfunctioning, and you’ve lost us a soldier,” and the door slams open. Kylo Ren walks out, wearing his helmet, and she wonders idly what he looks like without it; he must be human, if he is here.

“Don’t walk away from me, you _coward_ –“ the general yells, following Kylo Ren out the room. He is wearing loose-fitting training gear, and he is sweating; there is a bruise on his temple. “You were there when he had his pathetic little breakdown, and you _let it happen_ – “

Kylo Ren turns to face the general, and his cloak billows; she wonders how long it took him to engineer a billowing cloak on a windless ship. _Wire, perhaps? Or weighted_ , she muses, but Kylo Ren is talking. She stands straighter, as if she blends in with the scenery, and tries to look as if she is not listening. _They are talking about the deserting trooper_ , she realises. _Fuck_.

“He was weak,” says Kylo Ren. “He was ruled by emotion – “

“What, and you’re not?” spits the general, smoothing down his clothes. “You crave approval. You betrayed your upbringing, you turned your back on your name, and you still can’t live with yourself, can you? How far will you go before – “

Kylo Ren makes a noise that might be a laugh. “Don’t talk about my history. It weakens the point if you don’t know what you’re talking about,” and Phasma realises this is about more than a trooper. She notices that one of Kylo Ren’s black gloves is torn.

“You hurled yourself into this, didn’t you? As far from the Jedi as you could go, joined the New Order, slaughtered your childhood playmates. Why do you wear that mask? Afraid we’ll see you flinch every time I give the order to kill?” Hux asks him, sneering.

Phasma tries to think of a way of leaving without making them aware that she was there; the troopers she was with are stood at attention. She straightens up, again. Kylo Ren tilts his head slightly, and the general coughs, and begins to clutch at his throat.

She has not seen this Force-choke before, but she has heard the stories of how the old Empire used to control people. Darth Vader’s shadow looms large, even if Kylo Ren didn’t obsess over him.  She watches with detached interest as Hux starts to turn red, hands clutching at his throat.

“Come with me,” Kylo Ren tells him, and she expects the general to argue, or try to argue. Kylo Ren twists his hand, slightly, and Hux begins to breathe again. He is shifting on his feet, and when he looks at Kylo Ren, he simply nods.

Phasma blinks, twice. Kylo Ren pulls off his helmet, and she sees a man – boy? – with dark eyes and hair, and the sort of complexion of someone who always wears a helmet. Hux walks over to him, and she wishes more than anything that she were elsewhere. “My quarters,” he says, voice a little strained, and when Kylo Ren leans forward to press his fingers into the hollows of the general’s hips, and draws him close, and bites his lip – well. All she can do is blink; she dares not risk a glance at her troopers.

“I know the trooper wasn’t your fault,” Hux tells Kylo Ren, between what look like almost painful kisses. “I just – “

“You just wanted to feel taller,” says Kylo Ren, and he is halfway between a laugh and a frown. “Let’s go, then,” and he leads the general away. As he is about to turn the corner, he looks at Phasma. “When the shift changes, detail a soldier to clean the training room,” he orders, and he turns back to Hux. “Hurry up,” he tells him, voice imperious, and before they walk out of sight she sees Kylo Ren kiss Hux again, hard, fingers pulling his hair.

 _It is time for a break_ , Phasma thinks. She looks around at her troopers, who are both staring at the floor. DN-9873 looks up at her.

“Did – did that just happen? Argument or foreplay – or post-coital bickering? I’m certainly not going to clean that training room,” she said, and she sounded like behind the mask she might be laughing.

“On the contrary,” says Plasma, nodding to herself. “You will be doing just that, and then reporting for reconditioning,” she tells the trooper, who wilts slightly. “As the general reminded us, we cannot afford to lose any more good soldiers,” and she wonders when Kylo Ren and Hu had started, and if they cared who knew. “And for the time being, we do not speak of what we saw – to anyone. Whatever relationship they have, it is none of our business,” she says, sternly.

“We probably heard them fuck,” says DN-9873. Plasma sighs.

“Reconditioning first, and then you can clean the training room. Go now, soldier,” she orders, and wonders why Hux likes being given orders, and then shudders, and leaves the corridor.

 Over the next few days, she watches Kylo Ren and Hux like a hawk. They are careful, cautious, around others. She wonders whether it is a sign of trust that they let her know, or pragmatism; after all, on this ship, nobody trusts anyone. Apart from those two.  

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.poedameronisqueer.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/queerpoedameron)


End file.
